A Force That Pulls
by KadaSauce
Summary: It's a chance encounter that allows them to be honest to themselves and each other. But this isn't a fairytale and the sun will eventually rise. And life must continue. Gakupo/Kaito Magnet inspired fic.


The last train for the night pulled into the station a few minutes before it was scheduled to arrive and as Kaito was getting ready to board his phone buzzed in his pocket signaling to him of the received text that was awaiting him. Grumbling he pulled the phone out and gave it his full attention, only mumbling out an apology as he quickly typed in the estimated time he would be home and offering his fiancé a chance to have dinner without him.

Suddenly his elbow was grabbed and before he had a chance to turn around and face the offender there was a hand, a free one he assumed, held out in front of his face with his blue scarf dangling down and blowing gently along with the wind. The wisp of hot breath near his ear made him shiver and he realized it wasn't as creepy or as uncomfortable as he thought some other man that close to him would be. It was far from it and it made him close his eyes to try and fight back the feeling of _want_ and _mine_ coil deep within him.

The man was now pressed against his back and his lips brushing against the shell of Kaito's ear. "You dropped this." The voice made his breath catch and he spun around to see just who itw as that made his heart race in just so little time.

"I..." The man was tall and his purple hair almost as long even while tied back into a high pony tail. He looked like one of those elegant men that you only found in movies or magazines. When he smiled it reached all the way to his eyes-

Oh those electric blue eyes, Kaito was sure that he could stare into them for hours and when he found himself doing just that he quickly turned his own deep blue eyes to the ground.

Instead of pressing send on his phone he turned the whole thing off and quickly put it away back into his pocket so it wouldn't bother him, though it weighed heavy with guilt. The man took it as permission to step back into Kaito's personal space so he could wrap the scarf around his neck, warm calloused fingers ghosting across Kaito's cheeks when he pulled away.

"Thank you!" Kaito finally managed to bark out, a deep flush rising up and coloring his face.

"It's no problem." The man said as he held out his hand, Kaito taking it shyly. The electronic voice of the train system spoke out but was quickly drowned out by the exit of the train and Kaito's only way home.

"That was my-" Kaito spoke up but found that he didn't seem to care. And as soon as he found that it was going to sound like a way to get away he stopped dead and fidgeted some.

The man offered no apology just reached out to take a hold of his hand. "I know."

They both seemed to have the same idea as they both started walking out of the train station, shoulders bumping into each other and fingers intertwined like chains keeping them together. "Come home with me."

"Yes."

The walk to the neighborhood was short and passed quickly in comfortable silence but as soon as they turned into the neighborhood the sidewalk seemed to go on forever. The house, an old, big, traditional thing, was located at the end of the block and it called for them to hurry up and promised them safety from the world and all it's restrictions against _them_.

When they reached the house Kaito was pulled into foyer then pressed against the door as soon as it was closed. "Welcome home." The man whispered as he leaned into press their foreheads together.

"I'm home." Kaito smiled and leaned in further to press a soft kiss to the side of the mans' mouth. His hands trailed over the coat the man wore then worked to under the buttons. The only help he received for his efforts was the man shrugging it off his shoulders in slight help to remove the damned thing. When it was off Kaito hung it carefully on the coat rack then worked his own scarf and jacket off which he threw into a pile on the floor with a promise to pick it up later.

Their shoes were kicked off as the ache of 'need' and 'want' began to bubble to the surface. They made it no further than the couch when shirts were off and tossed to the side. Hot, _burning_, hands were all over each other in a possessive claim as they tried to memorize each other in the dark.

The man guided Kaito down onto the couch through a deep, hungry, kiss and pulled away when Kaito's back was pressed against the back cushions and he was leaning over him, both panting. The brush of hands over his lower stomach and at the hem of his pants made Kaito's heart race and arch into the touch. The man was pleased with the answer and leaned back in to swipe his tongue on Kaito's shoulder then moved down to place a trail of kisses down his chest.

The grandfather clock across the room chimed signaling midnight and Kaito let out a whimper of distress.

"Until sunrise you are mine."

_Forever_, Kaito wanted to tell the man. _I'm yours forever. "Until s-sunrise." He finally agreed, trying to keep his voice steady. _


End file.
